Finding love in the MC Prince
by Dean's Country Angel
Summary: Kristy O'Connors and Jax Teller had best friends since the night he saved her from ending her life. Now 10 years later they have a great friendship. When Kristy's father is killed she goes to the MC to try and find out just who killed him and why. Only to discover that her friendship with the Prince of the MC might something way more then she every though it could be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I know it's been so long since I've acutally written anything. This is something I've been working on for a long while. I've always love Sons of Anacrhey and Jax Teller has always been one of my favorite charaters. So this story is something I've been working on for about a month. I've actually had to go back and watch the show so I can follow the story. Anyways guys hope you enojoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

Prolouge

I've know it my whole life. His the price of Charming in line for the throne. The future president of the Mc. Everyone knows his name. His dad founded the MC with another member. They were a family not just a club. The sons always took of their own.

Why they included me in this I'll never know. My dad wasn't a brother, my mom wasn't an old Lady. For some reason the MC had always watched out for my family. It turned out my dad served with his dad and step dad in the army. It tunred out my dad served with his dad and step dad in the army. So they helped us out sometimes.

I could count on them acturally he became the only person I could count on after what happen. He saved me that night from myself that is. If it wasn't for him I'd have pulled the trigger and ended it all. Even though we are so different his still my friend. Best friend actually. Only sometimes it's almost like the chemsitry is so obousive we both hide it. Only I wounder if he thinks there is something there. The prince of Charming doesn't make friends with just anyone and he doesn't fall in love with just any girl. Prince's don't... But he did or rather I did.

Chapter 1

Kristy O'Connors lit a ciggrate as she leaned against her car and blew smoke out of her nose. She'd dropped by TM auto garage to talk to Gemma Teller-Marrow the queen of the MC. Finishing up ther ciggrate she threw the butt down and stomped on it with her boot heel. Heading toward the TM office she saw Chib, Trig, Piney and Bobby coming. Smileing at the four men she walked a little faster in order to catch up with the men.

"Hyia Lass how are ya?" Chibe asked as he greeted Kristy with a hug.

"Hey Chibe, I'm better."

"Good to see ya kiddo." Piney greeted with a small smile.

"You to Piney" Kristy smiled at the older man

"How is your ma doing Rissy?" Trig asked concern in his voice.

"Better, I guess she hasn't really spoken to me much in the last few weeks." Kristy answered with a srugg.

"Tell her if you two need anything just call. An we will help in anyway we can." Bobby told Kristy as he gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you Bobby, Thank guys it might was her mind a little bit." Kristy thanked the guys and hugged each of them before heading inside to talk to Gemma. Walking inside to the office. Kristy smiled at the older woman.

"Hey Gemma." Kristy greeted the queen of Samcro

"Hey baby girl, how is your mom?"

"That's why I came by. Woundering if you could come by the house and talk to her."

"Uh-Oh ,she staying in bed again?"

Kristy just nodded her head and sighed saddly. Gemma sighed and rubbed her head. She hated that her oldest friend was going threw something like this. It's hard because Gemma knew what it was like to loss you husband. Espcially the father of your child.

"I'll come by after work and talk to her. Does she need anything?"

"Food maybe, she hasn't really eatten in a week."

"A week an you just come by now?"

"My aunt has been at the house. So I wasn't able to get away to come by."

Gemma clicked her togue. Kristy's aunt never approved of the fact that her sister was assocaited with Samcro. Even though James and Leanna were not members, they were friend of the club. James and John had known each other from the military. So Gemma and Leanna had become great friends. The two women talked for about Leanna and other things for a while.

As Kristy was leaving TM she felt someone was watching her. Turning around she saw him. Leaning against one of the picnic table in front of the Samcro club house. His blond hair hung in his face as he smoked. Kristy just smiled as she walked over to him.

"Little early for a smoke isn't is Teller?" she asked him

"Your one to talk O'Connors." Jax grinned when she moved her hair out of her eyes. Before pulling her into a hug.

"How ya been Rissy?"

"I'm dealing."

"How is your ma?"

"Not good."

"Oh man."

"Yeah that's why I stopped by though Gemma would come by and talk to her. I figured Gemma stopping by would cheer her up."

"Yeah those tow have always been close."

Kristy smiled at Jax. They had been friends for years. Ever since the night Jax stopped her from taking her own life. Because of idot male who though because of who he was related to.

* _Flash back 10 years ago.*_

 _Kristy O'Connor sat on the roof of SamCro club house. Gun in her hand her dad's nine millmeter felt cold against her skin as she listen to the music below grow loader. Firday night was party night at Samcro. Her parents had been invited to come so that was why she'd sunk up to the roof with the gun. Her plan was to wait until the music was blaring then pull the trigger. No one would notice she was missing until the next morning when they would be looking for her. Which she knew wouldn't be until the morning because Samcro parties last way into the night and into the wee hours of the morning. After all her plan had gone down so far without a hitch. She had left a not on the bar. She even told he prospect behind the bar to give the note to her parnets if she didn't come back in by sun up. Sitting alone on the roof of the club Kristy though about what had lead her to do this. All the crap in her life was the half of it. Everyone had crap to deal with. Only it took one night, one party and then an idoit to mess with her. She hadn't heard him come up on the roof._

 _"Risty what the hell?!" he'd shouted_

 _"What do you want Teller?"_

 _"You leave a sucided note for your parents with a prospect?"_

 _"What do you care Teller?"_

 _Jax sat down next to her and looked at the nine milltere in her hand. He knew who's gun it was. He'd seen James O'Connors use it before. So when the prospect had come to him and Clay about the note. He had come looking for her. Trying to stop her. An he wanted to know what in the hell had caused her to set on the roof of the Club house with a gun in her hand in the first place anyways._

 _"Risty what made you want to come up here with this thing?" Jax asked pointing to the nine._

 _"It's a long story Teller" Kristy answered_

 _"Come on Risty this is me, We've known each other for years. What made you want to come up here with a gun?"_

 _"I don't..."_

 _"Listen everyday is a newbox you open it and take a look at what's inside. It's either a gift or a grave."_

 _Kristy sighed. Jax was right which at this moment was making alot of since. Looking out towards the road she started talking._

 _"A few months ago I went to this party with a friend of mine. There was this guy he was really handsome. Tall, dark and eyes. he had this whole hero complex about him. So we spend the whole night talking."_

 _"So what happen that lead to this?"_

 _"Yeah,a hot make out seesion lead to him pushing me into a cornor and basically he well.. I guess you say oral raped me."_

 _"He raped you?!"_

 _"It was oral rape Jax."_

 _"Rape is rape Kristy."_

 _"Yeah well that is only half of it."_

 _Jax looked at her his eyes dark as a storm cloud. She'd told him this much might as finished Jax though._

 _"He said if I told anyone he would kill me, mom and dad. So word got around that I slept with him and now everyone thinks i'm a whore."_

 _"Is that why you came up here? Because you couldn't handel it?"_

 _"No , I came up here because if and when my parents do find out. My life will be over and I didn't want them thinking I was a worthless whore."_

 _"What's the real reason?"_

 _"He keeps wanting to do it over and over again."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Everytime he sees me he tries to do ti again and I can't live with being a victium to a scum bag like that anymore."_

 _Jax sat down next to Kristy and wrapped his arm around her as the dam of tears broke. She had been holding the ears back for a while now. Finally after a little while Kristy whiped her eyes and looked up at Jax with a small smile but even the could tell it wa a force one._

 _"Sorry about your shirt."_

 _"It's okay you do know that you arne't the first person to cry on my shoulder."_

 _"Thanks by the way."_

 _"I'm just glad I got here in time. James would have killed me if I hadn't been in time. An I'm sure your mom would have done worse."_

 _"Yeah , well... please don't tell anyone about this okay."_

 _"I won't say anything but there is one thing I want to know."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"What's the name of the guy that did this?"_

 _Kristy looked up at Jax again pleading with him not to make her name the scum bag that did all this. Mostly because what would happen and she was worried about the MC getting involved and the last thing she wanted was to cause trouble._

 _"Jax there is no reason to go after him. The MC has no reason to get involved with my problems."_

 _"Risty you know your dad is a friend of the club and we would be wrong not to help."_

 _"His got connection Jax. More then the MC does."_

 _"Like who"_

 _"Federal, I heard his uncle is high up."_

 _"Yeah well connection or not he aint untouchable. We can just scare him."_

 _"No! Jax listen just leave him be okay, Please his not worth the MC trouble."_

 _Jax just smiled and looking down at her. He just couldn't believe she was really worried about the MC. It was a good thing right? Kristy noticed the smiled on Jax's face and couldn't stop the one that was breaking across her own._

 _"Why are we smiling when this is a seriouse matter?" Kristy asked trying hard to stop herself from smileing._

 _"Just I'm surprised that you acturally care about what happens to the club."_ _ **Or to me.**_ _Jax though._

 _Finally Kristy hande the gun that she was still hodling to Jax. Ther was no point in useing it now that Jax knowns the truth._

 _"I care about the club because you, Gemma and Uncle John have always been there for us." Kristy said as she watched Jax take the clip out of the gun._

 _"Yeah, I know Dad owed James his life. So do Piney and Clay. James has always had the clubs back." Jax answered as he made sure that all the bulletts were in the clip._

 _"Jax do me a favor?"_

 _"What's that Ris?"_

 _"Don't tell my parents about this. Because the last thing mom and ad need to know is I've gone sucidal over a scumbag."_

 _Jax smiled slipped the gun in his back and put his arm aorund Kristy as the headed back down to the club house._

 _"I won't say a word just please don't ever do this again okay."_

 _"Okay I promise Teller."_

 _*End of Flash Back*_

So Yes I know I ended this chapter at the end of the flashback but I wanted you guys to get the backstore of Jax and Kristy first so you all can know their history. So if you like this story leave a review and if I see enough people like it I might update again here soon! Bye for now!

~Deans Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so since this story seems to be doing so well. I figured I would do an update. I'm going to try one at least twice a week maybe once depending on what my day looks like when I wake up LOL! Anyways thanks ya'll so much for reading this story and liking it. I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I do my best. So see ya'll at the bottom

 _ **I DON'T OWN SAMCRO OR JAX!**_

Gemma Tell sighed as she walked into the O'Connors home. _The place wasn't a mess Krisy must have been to keep the house clean._ She though as she made her way to the bedroom to find Leanna. When she open the door she found Leanna still in bed the room dark with only candels lite around the room. Gemma felt her heart almost walked over to her best friend.

"Le,hey honey it's Gem." Gemma said softly as she sat on the bed next to her best friend.

"Hey, Gem." Leanna said softly turning over and sitting up to see her friend.

"Krissy came by to see me she said you weren't doing well."

Leanna smiled her daughter always knew when she needed help and just who to go to in their time of need. Most people in Charming feard Samcro but not her family. The MC were friend and in many ways family espically Gemma, John, Piney, and Clay.

"It's been a hard month Gem. I keep thinking that James will come home to us you know. An I'm scared that Krissy will hate me forever."

"Hon, Krissy doesn't hate you and she shure doesn't blame you either. If anything she knows who to come to."

"Yeah, I just wish she'd you know."

"Le, Krissy seems to be doing alright. I saw her talking to Jax when she came by today." smiled Gemma.

"Oh lord, did you ever think they would be as close as they are?" Leanna said with a smile of her own.

"I'd hoped Krissy is good for him. If anything Krissy will be his ancher if and when he take the pres patch."

"Gem, I love you for coming by but what was the real reason?"

Gemma smiled and picked up the bag she had placed by the bed. Handing it to Leanna she watched her friends face light up. Krissy had been right Leanna looked better already.

"Let me guess a burger from the diner and one of your famous rum,brandy, whiskey shakes with cherries?"

"What else would I bring. Now come on lets go into the living room we can watch our soaps while you eat."

Leanna smiled and got out of bed an followed Gemma into the kitchen. The two women sat down at the table while Gemma sat out the food. Leanna ate a great deal. She and Gemma laughed as they talked about the good times and cried when they talked about the bed. To Gemma Leanna seemed to be getting better. When she had taken the last bite of her burger Leanna turned to Gemma.

"Gem."

"Yeah hon."

"Has Clay found?"

Gemma shook her head. She knew what Leanna was asking. The club had promised her they would find out who killed James. When the cops told Leanna it looked like James had stopped off to go help someone. When he was shot three times in the back. When they Mc found out they promised they would find out who had killed James.

"Listen Clay, Jax, Bobby the whole MC will find who killed James. John would have made the same promises Le." Gemma reassured her friend with a gental hand.

"I know Gem, I never doubted Clay or John. James trusted them with his life. I'm just... I'm scared Gem." Leanna confessed.

"Scared of what Le?"

"I don't wnat anything to happen to Kristy."

"Le, nothing will happen to Krissy I swear it."

"Gem does clay know if James..."

"No Le, he doesn't."

Gemma gave her friend a sad smile. She knew that Leanna was worried about what her husband had known and she was worried about her daughter. James O'connors was a friend of the club. He'd been there for John when things got rough with the club. He also been supportive when Clay took the president patch. There was no reason that someone would want James O'Connor dead. He was only a friend to the club. Nothing more. Still though it did worry Gemma, Clay and the others that for just having a friendship with the club that James would have gotten killed over it.

"Gemma?"

"Yeah Le?"

"I want who ever killed James dead."

"Leann..."

"No, Gemma I want them dead and I want it to be by the clubs hand."

"Le you don't..."

"I know what I'm asking of Clay and the club. Please Gemma, I want them to be the ones to make who ever killed my husband pay for what he did. At least then I'll know Krissy is safe and James can rest in peace."

"Alright I'll talk to Clay. But Leanna you can't ask the club to commit murder."

"I'm not asking them to commit murder. I'm asking them to avenage my husband's death. To make who ever did this pay for killing my husband and for taking away Krissy's father."

"Alright like I said I'll talk to Clay and if I hear anything I'll call you okay."

Leanna smiled at her friend and thanked her for her help.

Later that day when Gemma returned to TM she went over to the club house to find Jax or Clay. She needed to talk to them and see if there had been any leads on James's killer. Not to mention she wanted Clay to know that Leanna was trying to get the club to commit murder. She found Jax ,Bobby, Piney, and Chibs sitting at the bar.

"Hey mom what's up?" Jax asked seeing her coming up to the bar.

"How did the visit go with Le?" Chibs asked.

"I got her to eat. But she asked me something that worries me." Gemma told them.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked lighitng a ciggrate.

"She wants the club to get revange for James. She also wants the club to kill who ever killed James." Gemma sighed looking towards the parking lot.

"Wait, Leanna wants the club to deal with this? We just said we would help find the killer. We never said anything about killing anyone." Jax said confused

"Yeah, I know apparently Le thinks we should handel it since James was a friend."

"James was a good man. he had mine, Clay and John's backs in Nam. So I want to find his killer. I don't know about handeling it." Piney coughed before putting his oxgen back on as he came out from the wash room.

"What would dad have done?" Jaxed asked

Gemma was silent for a bit and then spoke.

"I think John would have helped in anyway he could. I don't think he would have commited a murder to avenage a murder."

"He wouldn't." Piney added.

"I'll talk to Clay, looks like it's time to go to church." Jax said as he took out his cell phone.

A few hours later the club was attending "Church". Clay sat at the head of the table Jax beside him and Tig on the other side. They were discussing business, fund raisers and ect. When Clay had Jax bring up why they had really called "Church"

"Vp, what is the real reason we came here?" Clay asked.

"Mom went to see Leanna O'Connors today. Le has asked the club to find James's killer and she wants us to handel it." explained Jax.

"She wants us to handel it?" Tig asked not understanding.

"Gemma said Leanna wants us to find and kill Jame's killer." answered Clay

"Why us?" Opie asked "Why not let the cops handel it. I mean we said we would help find the killer I don't remember us ever saying we would take the matter into our hands."

"Le, doesn't trust Unser. She really has no reason not to she just doesn't." Chibs said

"Can you talk to Krissy and find out why Le suddenly wants us to handel Jame's murder."Clay looked at Jax.

"Yeah sure she's suppose to come by and meet me here after this . I'll talk to her then. " was the younger man's replie.

Kristy smiled to herself as she walked up to the pinic table waiting for Jax. sh'ed promised to meet hi at the club house after" Church" . _That was a strange request_ Kristy had though when she'd hung up with Jax. Jax smiled at her as he walked up to her. Sitting down Kristy pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she watched Jax.

"What's up Teller?" Krisy asked Jax when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Thanks for coming Risty."

"Again I asked what's up Teller?"

"Gemma went and seen Le today."

"Uh -oh what happen?" Kristy asked. "No don't tell me. She told Gemma about wanting the club to find out who killed my dad didn't she?"

"She did."

"I'm sorry Jax I've told her not to mention it to anyone it would only cause trouble."

"Risty it's fine but Clay wants to know why Le, suddenly wants us to look into it."

Kristy sighed and sat down on the bench. Jax sat beside her as she put her hands threw her hair. They stayed silent for a moment until Kristy looked back up.

"Mom has this crazy idea that Unser or better yet Hale. Had dad killed and they used the whole dad had stopped to help someone to cover their own ass. Which is crazy Unser and my dad were good friends. As for Hale well he and my dad got along alright. Dad didn't like him but I sure don't think they had dad killed."

"Risty, Unser and Hale aren't the kind of people to kill anyone."

"Try telling mom that." Kristy sighed running her hands threw her hair. "She swears up and down that the cops had something to do with dad's death."

Taking a pull from his ciggrate Jax blew smoke up in the air and looked down at the ground.

"I'll get Clay to talk to Unser and Hale only you have to know Risty that if we don't find anything , Le has to let the cops handel this."

"You'll come to me first right?"

"Yeah I'll come to you first if we find anything out from Unser or Hale."

"Thanks Teller."

"Your welcome."

"Jax..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see Uncle Jury?"

"Jury why?"

"I need to get out of charming for a day."

"Risty you okay?"

Kristy sighed as she once again ran her fingers threw her hair. Jax could tell something was bothering her. When ever she talked about wanting to get out of Charming for a day or so she talked about wanting to go see Jury he knew there was something wrong. Not to mention her running her fingers threw her hair over and over again.

"Risty?"

"I've been thinking about the roof top again."

"Ri..."

"Jax I'm drowing here. Between mom going crazy, Dad getting killed and having to watch my back ever since. I'm drowning Teller and I can't breath."

"Is it as bad as before?"

"Let's just say I've got dad's millameter in my car and I'm waiting for party night."

"RIs..."

"I'm serious Jax... It's to the point were all I want to do is just end it all."

Jax put his arm around Kristy and pulled her close. Kristy faught back the tears . She didn't want to cry. There had been enough of that and she was tired of it. The craziness that was her mom, the whole who killed her dad and why. Trying to keep her life on track and the biggest problem. Relaizeing she was falling for the Prince of Charming and how bad she wanted to be apart of the Mc's world. Only she couldn't tell him that. He'd never known. Kristy vowed that she would never tell Jax the truth. No matter what or how bad her mind got she couldn't tell Jax the truth.

"Kris..."

"Jax , no"

Jax just went quite and didn't say anymore only to him the silence was deadly. Jax didn't like the idea of Krisy thinking about the roof top again. She'd though about it for almost ten years and now suddenly she was thinking about again. Maybe getting away for a day wasn't such a bad idea. Finishing his smoke Jax looked back for at his best friend.

"Come on lets take a ride."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not I'll let Gemma know we are going to see Uncle Jury for a day. Maybe stay over night and see what happens huh?" Jax winked as he stood up heading towards the office of TM.

"Just keep dreaming Teller."

"Oh I plan on it."

Kristy caught herself laughing like crazy as she headed to her car to get her things out of the trunk. Jax mean while was in the office talking to Gemma.

"I'm takeing Kristy to go see Jury. She's begging to get out of charming for the day."

"Good idea. might do her some good to get away espcially with Leanna acting the way she is." Gemma said.

"Yeah , hey think maybe you and Clay could get Leanna spend the day here. Maybe she being out of the house will her do some good to."

"Yeah I'll try that. Thanks babe."

"You welcome." Jax said giving his mom and quick good bye hug.

When he came out of the office Kristy was waiting for him on the back of his bike. He laughed as he walked over and grabbed his helmet. Getting on he glanced back at the woman on his bike.

"You ready for this O'Connors."

"Shut up and drive Teller." Kristy laughed as Jax started the bike and they left Tm and Charming for the day to head off to see "Uncle " Jury.

So what do you think? I liked the idea of "Uncle" Jury because I felt he would be someone Kristy and Jax both would go to if they felt like they needed to get away from Charming for a bit. So next chapter Jax and Kristy will be visiting Jury and the others in the Nevada Charter. Anyways guys leave a review and let me know what you though about this chapter and I'll see you guys next time.

~Dean's Angel~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys back again with another update! I'm so glad that ya'll are loving this story. I know i'm having a fun time writing and updateing the story as we go along. I'm hoping here soon to be able to have at least the first 5 chapters up so you guys read them. If anyone has an idea and wants to help please feel free to drop me something in the reviews or to PM me. I'm open to any all ideas for this story. Also again thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and I will see you guys at the bottom.

"So she's talking about the roof top again huh?" Jury asked Jax as they sat drinking a beer at the bar.

"She even said she has the nine. Jury I don't know what to do."

"James's death is getting Leanna to thinking the way she is, Kristy trying to get a foot hold in this world. Jackson she needs you." Jury told the younger man.

Kristy and Jax had made the trip up to Indian Hill to See Jury. Kristy needed the wind and the road to help her clear her mind and make her think more clearly. Jury was more than happy to welcome them. Krisy had hugged the older man tight,While Jax had been greeted with a hug of his own. Jury was more than an Uncle he was Jame's best friend, John's friend after all he'd saved John's life back in Nam and he was president of the Indian Hills had always been able to talk to Jury about anything. Kristy to. Most of the time when something was really bothering her and Jax wasn't there she would run to Jury for help and guidance when she really needed someone to talk to.

"Did James Know about the guns?" Jury asked Jax suddenly

"No, James was in the dark on that. As far as I know."

"Look Jax, James knew our world. The club all of it. Did you know John had asked James to join Samcro at one point?"

"NO , I had no idea."

"When Piney, Clay and JT and the oringial nine stated. James was asked to be one of them. He though about and he almost did until Leanna got pregent with Kristy. To be honest if James had been in Clay wouldn't be holding the gavel right now. You would be."

"What do you mean?"

"James always knew the order of the gavel. It was always suppose to be you. At least when something happen to JT."

Jax nodded he knew that John's place at the table was suppose to go to him. When Clay become president he became VP. He knew when stepped down he would become president. He woundered if James knowning the order of the gavel meant James knew more then he thought. Jury and Jax were still talking when they heard Jax's bike pull back up in the parking lot. Kristy had taken Jax's bike after talking to Jury. She needed the wind and the road. it was the one thing that could help her clear her head and she need to be alone. So Jax had agreed he knew what it was like to have the freedom of the ride and be able to to just clear your head for a while without all the noise of being around other people.

"Hey guys!" Kristy greeted when she walked into the clubhouse.

"Hey Kristy, how was your ride?" Jury aked when she slipped off Jax's helmet.

"Good, thanks. Teller thanks for letting me use your bike. I really needed that."

"No problem Ris anytime."

"Kristy, Jax tells me your drowing swett kid."

Kristy looked at Jax darkley. Jax hated that look. When Kristy's eyes got dark she was mad. Really mad. Only Jury had to know what was going on with her. Now he knew there was something he had to aks her Only he didn't know how to ask her.

"Kristy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Did James know about the club's business?" Jury asked suddenly and to Jax's shock.

"Dad.. Dad always said JT knew right from wrong. As far as what you call club buisness Uncle Jury. No if dad did know he kept his mouth sut. He knew never to talk to the cops, never to turn on the club and he never wanted to know the business. If Clay or Jax ever needed him. He was there. Jax you know my dad he never wanted to be invovled with the business."

"I know."

"Why do you ask Uncle Jury?"

"Because I know your dad Kris, An I also know that James never would have been on that road."

"I don't.." Kristy was confused as was Jax. Both didn't understand what Jury was talking about.

"Jury?" Jax asked

"I'm like Leanna you two I don't think Jame's death was an accident. I think he was murdered." Jury told them.

A few hours later back in Charming Jax and Kristy were sitting in the cemetry. Jax at John's grave, Kristy at James. After what Jury had told them they needed to "talk" to their dads. Even though they both knew they wouldn't get an answer they just really needed to talk to them. Kristy sat with her back against her dads tombstone. She had asked the hard questions. there was only one person who knew if her dads business was tied to the club. An that was her mother ,Clay and Gemma. After sitting at the graves for a while. Jax and Kristy finally headed back to TM.

When they arrived back at Tm they could see Clay, Gemma and Leanna standing in the foof of TM talking. As Kristy slipped off the back of Jax's bike she looked at her friend with a confused look.

"What is my mom doing here?" she asked Jax as they made their way towards the office.

"Don't know." Jax replied woundering the samething.

As they approched the office they noticed how quite it suddenly got between the three. Kristy was the firs to say something.

"Mom... what are you doing here?"

"Krissy I came by to talk to Gem and Clay." Leanna answered.

Only Kristy got a funny feeling because Leanna kept glaceing over at Gemma and Clay and back again.

"What's going on Clay?" Jax asked with worry in his voice.

"There's something we have to tell you two. An we aren't sure how to." Gemma answered for Clay

"Tell us what?" Kristy asked worried clear in her voice.

"We found out who kill James." Clay said.

"Manyans? Niner?" Jax asked ready to go after who ever had killed his best friends dad.

"Irish" Clay answered with one word.

"Irish?!" Jax asked shocked.

"The gun dealers? Dad... Dad didn't know anything about then gun buisness. I mean right mom? There was no way dad knew about that right?" Kristy begged. Jury had been right. There was no way jame's death had been an accident. An now it tunred out it had been the Irish!

There had to be more to it. Kristy knew the history between Samcro and the Irish. It was a bloody one. So there could be no way that the Irish had just randomly picked her dad to kill. No there had to more to it then that. Only before she could question her mother again Clay spoke up .

"Krissy your dad knew a little about club business. In fact he would on occasion help us out."

"NO! My dad didn't run guns! Did you know about this mom?!"

"Krissy..."

Before Leanna had a chance to explain Kristy took off out of the office. Jax wanted to run after her. Only he wanted to know the truth and he wanted to know what Clay and the others had to say. So he waited for a breath and when no one spoke up he did.

"So James knew the whole time?"

"Jackson..."

"NO Mom! Do you relaize what just happen?! Now that she knows Kristy is going to do god know what?!"

"Son, I'll explain everything at "Church" If you want we can have Kristy come and she can hear it to." Clay said.

"She'll be there. Now I have to go talk her down. I just hope she isn't thinking about doing anything stupid." With that Jax left the office to go find Kristy.

He was just barley out of the offices when Chibs, Opie and Bobby came up to him.

"Jacke whats wrong with Krissy?" the Scotsman asked.

"Yeah, man she charged into the club house straight up to the bar grabbed a bottle of whiskey and went to sit down and she started drinking." Opie added

"We just found out it was the Irish that killed James."

"Christ!, Shit, oh dam!" all three men said in stereo

"Yeah, Clay is calling church. So tell the others. I gotta go find Kristy before she does something stupid and we have a body on our hands."

"I'll come with ya." Opie said.

"I'll call the other you three go check on our girl." Bobby said as Chibs, Opie and Jax all headed back towards the club house.

Juice was waiting for the three men at the door.

"She in there?" Jax asked.

"Drining" Juice answered pointing to Kristy sitting on the couch with a bottle.

Jax, Opie and Chibs walked over to the couch. Jax grabbed the bottle out of her hand as Chibs took her hand. Opie sat on the other side of her. She didn't look up she just sat there.

"Risty?" Jax called her name.

"His lieing right?" Kristy whispered.

"We don't know yet Krissy." Opie answered.

"Chibs you knew my dad was he invovled in any of this? Was he really helping you guys deal with the IRA?"

"Honestly,lass I don't know. Ya Da was a good man and a good friend." Chibe answered as he squeeded her hand.

"Ris, Clay said his going to tell the truth about James at church. he said you could be there if you wanted." Jax told her.

"Yeah, I want the turht about my dad I'm sick of the bullshit. Teller I want the whole truth."

"I know Rissy. We will get the truth I promises you. "

"Lass, we will get to the bottome of this I swear." Chibs added.

"We got you Rissy don't worry." Opie said.

"Thanks guys. This is one of those times I'm glad I got you guys around. Espically you Teller you saved me yet again. Only this time from the bottle." Kristy smiled at the men.

"Rissy your one of my best friends. You know Opie and I could help in anyway we could." Jax said.

"I'm to to Lass, not to mention Bobby, Clay , Tig and Piney." Chibs told her.

Kristy smiled at the men. She trusted Jax, Op, Chibs, Bobby, Tig and Piney. The only person she had a hard time trusting was Clay Murrow. Course alot of people didn't really trust Clay and they all had a reason to. Murrow wasn't someone you could turst very easy. No everyone knew he ruled the MC, the town and the crew with an iron first. An everyone knew it. That was why alot of people were scared of the MC in Charming and respected them was because they knew if crossed Clay Murrow you wouldn't live to see day light again and everyone knew it. Only the bad thing the MC knew it most of all.

-Okay guys so next chapter will be going to "Church" with MC and Kristy will be the first woman allowed in a closed door meeting. So hopefully we will find out just how James O'Connor fit into the club business and how he really died. Anyways guys please leave a review and I will see you all in the next update. Bye! ~Dean's Angel~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so here we go again with Chapter 4. I told ya'll I would be updateing at least twice a week and looks like this week will be that week. Thank ya'll so much for reading and likeing this story. I'm just glad that ya'll are liking it I was worried not alot of people would like it because of the fact that it's bit OC for the club. Anyways guys enough talking and I'll see you guys at the bottom.

*A couple hours later*

A few hours later the MC had gathered around the table. Kristy stood behind Jax as they waited for Clay to come in. Kristy didn't know what to do or say. "Church was a members only thing. Not evne the prospects were allowed in. Kristy watched as everyone sat down. She sat on the edge of Jax's chair and waited for Clay to begin his explation about James.

"So earlier today we got some news that will shock you all. James O'Connor wasn't killed by accident. He was murdered by the Irish. Now before anyone says anything James was more than a friend he was a brother to this club. A loyal friend and a member to this club. A loyal friend and a member even if he wasn't patched." Clay glanced at Kristy as he kept talking. "No one knows this. James from time to time would help us with runs. He would help us map routes make connection with Irish when we needed it. James had deep ties to the Irish. No one knew it. Not Leanna not even you Kristy. James kept that part of his life a secert." Clay finished

"How was my dad tied to the Irish?" Kristy asked softly

"Jame's cousins on your grandfather's side."

"Finn, Liam and John. I should have known." Kristy shook her head. "Why kill my dad they were close dad never betrayed them."

Kristy slid off Jax's chair standing up she looked around the room at the men her father had once called friends and brothers. She also looked at the man who she called her best friend. She knew it wasn't a woman's place to speck in "Church" matters, but she didn't care for protcal not today. Her father was dead killed by his own blood and her mother wanted SamCro to finish it.

"My dad, though the world about this club and about all of you. You were his closest friends , his brothers. When it came to defending the club he was always there no questions. Clay is right i didn't know about my dads ties to the Irish. Frankly he never talking about his family much. So to find out that my own blood is in with whatever gun deals with the club isn't that big of a shock. I always figured dad was in the life even if he wasn't a patched memeber." Kristy said looked around the room. " So this is the last time I'm going to ask this. I want who ever killed my father dead. I want the man who pulled the trigger on my father to meet Mr. Mayhem. Irish and your gun deals be dammed. Clay I want blood and I want Samcro to get it."

No one spoke a word when Kristy finished. They all knew what she was asking when she called for the meeting of Mr. Mayham. An from the look in her eyes at the moment Jax and the other knew she wanted blood.

"Risty,you sure about this? I mean what if it's your own family that did it?" Jax asked

"Family be damed Teller. They don't know me but they will. My grandfather is still alive in Ireland and I know from dad that you guys have a charter over there. Get the pres over there to tell my grandfather I want him either state side or on the phone. I want him to know that he isn't going to get away with this. Mr. Mayham, Teller and I mean it. No blood or not. Blood for blood Teller." Kristy told Jax.

Jax looked at Clay who nooded. He understood her. Piney spoke up suddenly breaking the silence between room and the tension.

"Kristy your dad wouldn't want you to go threw with this."

"Piney his my father I want justice and if Mr. Mayham is the only way to get it then so bit it. It's my family Piney." Kristy answered the older man.

"Look Krissy I know that you want revenage and you want someone to pay. But you have to know that if it was the Irish they might want to handel this." Clay said while looking at Jax for some kinda of help here.

"What Clay means is that if the Irish didn't do it they might want to handel this on their own." Jax said standing up.

"Loke I said Mr. Mayham meets the mand who killed my dad. Blood for Blood Teller. An if Samcro won't do it. I'll find someone who will." Kristy stormed out of the room and the doors slamming behind her.

The tension in the room only got worse after Kristy left. Jax could feel the tension thick as fog. You could cut it with a knife. Clay and the others felt it to. Jax wanted to run after her only he didn't know what tod o right now. Kristy was pissed beyound belife. An right now he didn't know if she was pissed at SamCro or who she was pissed at. Finally Opie spoke up.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her."

"No, right now we don't know where her head is right now." Jax said paceing up and down the room.

"Just let her be for right now. She needs time to process all this." Clay said.

"What worried is me why did James keep all this a secert from Leanna. I mean god Clay how could James keep this a secert all of these years?" Bobby aksed concered written in his voice.

"James knew we needed help with the runs. He always knew that the Irish didn't trust us at first."

"JT knew about James?" Piney asked suddenly.

"Yeah Jt knew."

Piney just shook his head. Jax felt like a caged anmial. He really wanted to go after Kristy and try to talk some since into her before she didn't something extremely stupid or worse. Opie could tell there was something really bothering Jax about Kristy and the way her head was right now. That's what worried Jax, Opie ,Trig and Chibs the most. Was Kristy doing something very very stupid.

Gemma had found Kristy leaning up against the tow truck head in her hands. She didn't say a word she just walked to the younge women and wrapped her in a hug. They didn't say anything Kristy finally broke and Gemma just let her cry. Gemma knew how hard it was to find out someone you love had been keeping secerts from you. So she just let Kristy cry.

Once Church had ended Jax had come out looking for Kristy, only he didn't find her instead he found Gemma in the office waiting for him.

"You seen Kristy ma?" he asked her.

"Yeah, she said she would headed to go see James."

"Crap this won't end well."

"Jax's she's hurting right now. Finding out that James had been in this life for so long and no one told her or Leanna. I can understand that."

"Yeah, I just don't want her doing anything stupid to get hurt."

"Don't worry baby she won't do anything stupid."

"How do you know.?"

"Because she has you to watch out for her. An to save her from herself."

Jax sat down running his hands threw his hair. "What if I can't this time mom?"

"We just have to be ther for her."

"She called for Mr. Mayhem."

"Christ does she know what that mean?" she said she didn't care about family or not she wanted who ever pulled the trigger dead. That's why Leanna wanted the club to handel this because of Mr. Mayhem"

Gemma just nodded she understood what Leanna wanted and she couldn't blame her. If it had been Clay or Jax she would have wanted the same thing.

Kristy sat against her father's tombstone holding the sliver locket he'd given her on her sixteenth birthday. It was a picture of her dad, her ,her mom , Gemma, John and Jax. They were younger her and Jax. The picture had been taken before JT. was killed. Kristy like to look at it sometimes to kinda remind herself of what life was like before Clay became the MC president. When Jt. was still president and her dad was still another maniche at TM.

"You could have told us dad. Mom and I wouldn't have told anyone. We would have kept your secert. You could have just patched in been a MC member. Mom and I wouldn't have though any less of you. We all hung around the MC anyways. So we would have understood everything dad you didn't have to keep anything from us. So why did you?! Why dad?!" Kristy cried as she looked up at the sky for somekind of answer from above.

A couple hours later Kristy pulled up into the MC parking lot. She wanted to talk to Clay, Jax, Opie, Chibs and Bobby. Mostly she wanted to see if Clay could tell her more about why James never told anyone about his ties to the Irish and to see if Clay was lieing. She wanted the truth and if it tunred out that Clay was lieing she wanted to know. Jax came running up to her that second he saw her headed towards that clubhouse.

"Risty you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright. I just needed time and a converstation with the old man."

"Get any answeres?"

"No ,nothing thats what I was expecting."

"So, what's wrong?"

"I want to know why my dad kept all this IRA from us. I also want to know hwy Clay or J.T never patched him in."

"Let's go find Piney if anyone knows anything it's him."

"Okay..."

They headed inside only to find Piney waiting for them at one of the picnic tables.

"Figured you two would be looking for me."

"I have to ask you something Piney and I want the truth." Kristy told him.

"Ask away sweetheart."

"Why did JT,not patch my dad in?"

"JT wanted James in the club. He wanted him as one of the first nine. An James was all for it. Leanna to. When the day came for James to join that was also the day. Leanna found out she was pregant with you Krissy. JT,James both agreed that James would be a friend of the club and JT always said there would be a cut waiting for James with his name on it. IF he ever changed his mind." Piney expalined.

"So my dad chose not to join the club because of me?"

"What about the Irish?" Jax cut Krissy off before she could finish her question.

"JT,Clay they knew James had ties to the IRA. Your grandfather was patched in the Ireland charter. He was the one who started the connection with SamCro and the Irish."

"So that's why dad never talked about our family over there that much." Kristy said looking at Jax,

"Your dad knew that your grandfather would want you to be raised in Ireland. That's one of the reason why James never wanted to patch in. He didn't wanted your grandfather to find out about you." Piney said.

Jax took Kristy's hadn and hild it tight. He could see fear in her eyes and he knew she was scared. She didn't know anything about her Irish family and now she really scared they had found her. An would be coming to Charming to try and take back home to a place she'd never been before.

-Okay guys so this chapter was a heck of alot longer then I thought it would be so I'm cutting it in half. Sorry! But next chapter maybe we will learn more about Kristy's Irish family and see what her Jax might discover about each other. Until next guys bye~ Dean's Angel~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm finally back for an update! Life got supercrazy the last week or so. An with the hoildays upon us here soon I figured I would try and get an update done before it was time to head out and do Turkey day here in the USA and then Christmas. Hard to believe the year is almost over. So anyways guys thank you as always for the reviews and for reading this story I'm so glad you guys are loving this story. An I will see you guys at the bottom.

Chapter 5

It had been close to a week since Clay had made the call to Belfast to ask McGee to get word to Alexander O'Connor that he was needed stateside to handel a problem. A few hours ago Clay had called everyone and said it was time for "church". He had even called Leanna to give warning that her father in law could be coming into town. He had also had Jax call Kristy and tell her that she more then welcome to come and sit in on yet another meeting. So she'd pulled in while back and had been sitting in the club house with Jax drinking a beer. When Chibs called everyone and said it was time for "Church." Once everyone was at the table Clay called for order.

"Alright so the reason I've called you all here is because I got a call this morning from Belfast." Clay said.

"What did they say?" Bobby asked.

"Alexander O'Connors has agreed to come state side. He'll be here in five days."

"Should we warn Leanna?" Tig asked

"I've already called her." replied Clay

"Alexander O'Connor is not a man to be disrepected. The one person who is afarid of him is Cameron Hayes." Chibs said.

"What about Krissy?" Does Alexander even know about her?" Jax asked as he looked at his best friend. "Because if he doesn't we have to protect Leanna and Kristy."

"Don't worry O'connors won't get close to Leanna or Krissy. We will set up a meeting place. Somewhere outside Charming to meet the old man and get to the bottom of this." Clay said.

"I want to go." Kristy spoke up for the first time.

"Kris..." began Clay

"No, Clay his my grandfather like it or not and I want to know if he really is the one who call for the hit on my dad." Kristy told the older man.

"Risty we don't know anything about Alexander. I mean we've never even meet him." Piney said.

"I know him Lass, your grandfather isn't a man to trifiled with. His a hard man lass and you'd do well not to be there." Chibs said caution in his voice.

"Besides Alexander doesn't know about you. An frankly if James was still alive he'd want us to keep it that way. No second guesses about that." Clay chimed in.

Kristy didn't say anything at first she just looked at Jax and then back Clay and then around the room again. All the men in that room where family to her and they had been best friends to her dad so she trusted them no question about it. Only it came to her family she wanted to get the answered for herself and she wanted to hear it come from the horse mouth about her dad. Finally Piney spoke up .

" James might have kept her from Alexander but that was when she was a baby. She's full grown now and I think Kristy should be there when we meet with Alexander. Beside you and I both know Clay that he will be asking about her and Leanna."

"Piney is right. If O'Connors is anything like James his going to start asking question about Leanna and Krisa before we even get to the stuff on what he know about James." Jax added

Clay looked at Chibs who spoke with caution in his voice yet again.

"I hate to agree but Piney and Jaxkie boy are right. Alexander will want to know about his family here. The hit on James has already reached as far the IRA and he'll want to know if they're alright. An more the likey he'll want to know who killed James."

"An if he put the hit on him.?" Clay asked.

"He wouldn't be coming if he'd put the hit out on his own son." Bobby said

The room went quite for a bit as the men all though over what had just been said. Kristy sat down next to Jax on the edge of his chair and waited. This was something to be taken serious. Her grandfather wasn't someone the club could take lightly. He was something they had to watch out for and be mindful of. Because if they weren't they could loss everything and in turn their lives. Finally after a very long pause Clay spoke up.

"Alright we will let Kristy come to the meeting but only if your with her VP." He said looking at Jax. "No lets her out of their sight either. If O'Connors is the kind of man Chibs says he is then we have to be careful and watch our every move."

"I'll always watch her." Jax said with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you Clay." Kristy said as she got up and gave the older man a slight hug.

"Anything for you kid." Clay returned the hug.

After which he slammed the gavel down and everyone left the room. Well everyone but Jax and Kristy. They stayed behind for a bit after evreyone else had left. For some reason Kristy could see the worried look on Jax's face.

"What's up? Your going to miss the party." Kristy asked.

"Listen I want you to be sure you want to meet Alexander."

"Of course I wanted to meet him his my family Teller."

"James kept you from him though so that you wouldn't end up in Ireland for a reason."

"Jax, the only reason my dad kept from his side of the family is because of the fact that they didn't approve of mom. Alexander, Grandpa, old man O'Connors what ever we want to call him. Knows about mom and me both. Mom told me last night that when he found out dad was marrying mom he didn't approve because mom's family had no ties to the IRA. So like it or not he already knows about us."

"What if something happens to you? What if he tries to take you back to Ireland?" Jax said with hurt in his eyes.

Kristy smiled up at him and touched his cheek softly. Jax closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. The warm feeling of their skin touching sent a shock wave threw both Kristy and Jax. Only neither of them played on it.

"Alexander will not take me to Ireland. It won't be like that okay. He has no say over my life his never even been there for me."

"Just promise me when we go to this meeting that you stay close and not go running off without me alright."

"I promise. Now lets hit the party. I hear a bottle of Jameson whiskey calling my name and I promised Chibs a dance."

"Hey no danceing with old men." Jax said laughing as Kristy pulled him out of the closed off room.

"I'll dance with who ever I want to Teller." Kristy laughed as she pulled him outside where the music was load and everyone was already gathering up.

The parties at Samcro were always crazy. But tonight seemed different some how. The fighting cage was up and of course Juice and Happy where in the ring again. Which always happen when they didn't have another fight set up. All the guys where drinking beer watching the fight or gone off with one of the crow eatters. Kristy sat one of the tables with her bottle of Jameson Whiskey and shot glass. As Chibs joined her. The two had deal. Chibs would tell her stories about Ireland and Kristy would bring the whiskey. It was always fun way to get Chibs talking about his past.

While she was drinking and listening to Chibs. She caught herself looking over at were Jax was standing at the fighting cage with Clay and the others. As normal one of the crow eatters was hanging all over him. An it made her somtach want to turn as she took another shot Chibs caught her.

"You know he only has eyes for you lass." the scotsman said.

"I highly doubt that Uncle Chib."

"Lass, you blind if can't see the way he looks at ya. We all see it. Gemma, Clay, Bobby, Piney even I see it and I'm almost blind with my specs."

"Your almost blind." Kristy laughed. "It's just Jax is the one everyone wants and please don't take this the wrong way Chibs, but you and I both know he could have any woman he wanted so I highly doubted he wants me.

Jax turned his attented away from the fight for a moment to look over at his best friend and smile as he watched her. It was funny they would watch each other. When the other wasn't looking. Kristy had grown up with him. She'd always been there for him , and him for her. When Tara left she hdad been the one to drag his ass out of bed, get him to get dressed and eat something. When he had gotten with Wendy Kristy had watched his back. She'd been the to tell him that Wendy was a druggy. Kristy just covered her face to keep herself from blushing when she caught him looking.

It was hard not to blush when it came to Jax. She hadn't dated hardly at all because every guy knew she had ties to SamCro. Even in school when some of the people had called her a "crow eatter" Jax and Opie had jumped and quickly said she wasn't one.

Somehow at some point she wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with Jax Teller. Only she wasn't sure if Jax felt that way about her. Actually she was pretty sure he didn't. Mostly because his heart belong to Tara and nothing or no one would change that not even her. No matter how much he cared for her she knew where his heart was.

Finally after takeing another shot of whiskey and Chibs had finished Kristy got up gave the older man a hug and headed to her car with only one thing on her mind.

The Prince of Charming and the MC would never love her back or would he?

Okay guys so there is the update I promise after the holiday i will have a couple more updates. Granted Sons is still on Netfilx for me to watch so I can come up with more ideas. and guys if you have ideas please feel free to PM I love to hear them. Okay guys take care. ~ Dean's Country Angel~


End file.
